The Ultimate Hangout
by Seijuku Ceremony
Summary: When the girls leave, it gives Soul, Kid, and Black Star the opportunity to have a fun night and morning to themselves. Death The Kid x Black Star x Soul (DeathStarSoul) Contains Yaoi and lemons
1. TUH

**Title: The Ultimate Hang-Out**

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Yaoi, cursing, loads of smut.**

**Pairing: Death The Kid x Black Star x Soul**

**Author's Notes: The overall summary says it all. I haven't seen a threesome between Black Star, Kid, and Soul so that is why this story is a bit long. I hope this story helps people realize what a sexy threesome would be like between them.**

**Enjoy everyone!^^**

* * *

" Kid, get me a soda." Soul asked without looking up from his homework. The scythe had decided to crash in his boyfriend's manor when he figured out that Liz and Patty are having a girls' night back at his apartment. Soul absolutely refused to stay in a house full of annoying, high-pitch squealing girls and Kid happened to have the door open to his troubles.

" My, you're demanding." Kid stated while looking up from the book he was reading. Soul was on the floor in front of the couch he was sitting on and the weapon waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

" Just get it. I actually wanna have the weekend free this time."

" What'll I get in return?" Kid asked while closing his book. Soul sighed and rolled his eyes.

" My ass, now go and get the soda." He responded sarcastically and Kid smirked.

" Sounds rewarding enough."

" Shut up."

* * *

Kilik stood up panting and exasperately grinned.

" Damn. Still have that monstrous power of your huh?" He breathlessly stated at his friend, Black Star, who only blinked while cocking his head.

" Oh. Should I use my madness form then-?"

" No! You're already destroying me at this rate..." The two boys began walking off the large plain they had been training on. The street lamps began to shine as a signal for them to finish their two hour sparring." Anyways, I gotta get home and feed the twins. They must be chewing on the couch again."

" I'm bored. I'm gonna go see if Kid wants to fight me. Maybe I should break a window..." Kilik's mouth dropped at the not even tired looking teen and slumped his shoulders.

" You are something else. See yah then."

" Yeah bye." Black Star readjusted the wrapping on his forearms and hands while separating from his friend to go to the direction of Kid's manor. Tsubaki was gone for some 'girls only' activity and he did not feel like making his own dinner. He figured he could mooch off of Kid or even Soul. After he and Kid fight of course because Kilik was basically a warm-up for him.

' Kiddo won't be busy anyways. He's probably just... folding some toilet paper or something.' The assassin thought.

* * *

" Oh god! Ah!" Kid slammed Soul against the coffee table further and shoved deeper into the moaning scythe. His thrusting hips were moving at such a speed that no man could accomplish.

" F-Fuck... Ngh..."

" Ah! Kid! O-Oh..!" His steady grip on the slender waist switched into a more firm hold and he focused on hitting the other teen's prostate dead-on. The loud moaning amplified across the empty manor and Soul was now drooling all over the homework papers. His nails clawed the coffee table helplessly as he was fucked hard and deep. Despite his dress shirt pulled impatiently to his elbows and his jeans having been yanked down to his thighs, the scythe spread his constricted legs more to let the pleasurous feeling surge more through his nerves.

" Agh! A-Ah, Kid!"

" Soul..."

Kid wrapped his arms around the shaking body while tugging on Soul's shibusen tie and deepened his thrusts impossibly more. His unbuttoned dress shirt allowed part of his toned stomach to rub against Soul's own dress shirt. They were in quite a hurry to please each other since Kid's teasing touches did not help Soul concentrate on his homework. Now the soda, book, and homework lay forgotten as the two bodies moved in unison on the table.

The shinigami growled and grind harder against the weapon's ass and the wetness seeping through the abused hole dripped to the carpet or slickened his thrusting. Sweat slowly grew on their bodies and Soul knawed on the rim of the table with his sharp teeth, trying his hardest not to scream.

" Don't hide your sexy sounds." Kid said with a smirk and pulled on Soul's hair with one of his free hands." Let it out."

" Oh, f-fuck! Kid, please..."

" Please what?" The other teen urged while pulling Soul's waist back for the thrusting to meet in the middle.

" H-Harder! Please, just..!" Kid trailed his kisses down the teen's back with furrowed brows as their sacs slapped together wetly. The sharp sense of pleasure along with the tight hot passage around his swollen member was too much.

" Your wish is my command." He answered and bit down on the nape of Soul's neck, getting the death scythe to produce a gurgled sound of pain but his furious thrusting kept it at bay. The heat pooling in both of their stomachs heightened and their moans increased as their movements became more sloppy for release.

The door was suddenly kicked open and both teens froze, just mere seconds from cumming. Their horrified gazes were even more established when it turned out to be Black Star, who was grinning manically.

" Hey Kid! I was wondering if we... could... fiiiight..." Black Star trailed off as he stared blankly at the two tangled figures. Soul groaned and threw his head on the table to cover his blush and Kid was still staring ahead.

" B-Black Star..."

" Kid... S-Soul..?" Black Star was still trying to comprehend on the scene before him. Kid is half-naked on top of Soul, who is also half-naked. They are sweating with flushed expressions and the room smells... different.

" For fuck's sake..." Soul cursed and shoved back against Kid, who grunted and blushed heavily with a wince when he unwillingly came inside the quivering teen. Soul sensed what he had did and bit his bottom lip when he came as well in a shuddering mess. After the last of his seeds spilled, the weapon then went back on his now embarrassed brooding.

Having watched his friends cum in front of his eyes seriously tainted his mind and a heavy blush covered the assassin's face.

" You guys... No way..." He stuttered but the scene is very much real, and graphic. His best guy friends are a 'thing' that are doing the 'thing'.

Soul looked up from his arms.

" Aw jeez, sorry Black Star." He apologized but Kid interrupted.

" Why are you apologizing? It's the idiot's fault for kicking the door open instead of knocking like a normal human being." Black Star flushed even more.

" Well yeah, but I didn't expect to see you doing Soul in the living room!"

" And we didn't expect to see you bursting in."

" A-At least have the decency to use a room. God, it feels like my mind was just raped a thousand times..." The meister said while rustling his spiky hair. His face was beyond red and looked about ready to hit purple. However the inner conflict he was going through is the fact that he had gotten a little hard from watching his friends cum in plain view." N-Never mind. I'm going ba-"

" No you're not." Kid calmly said while slowly pulling out of Soul, who winced and looked up in confusion, along with Black Star.

" What do you mean I'm not? Why?"

" Because I don't want this little 'incident to get around. You see, I'm not very fond of big-mouths like you." Black Star crossed his arms.

" So what? You want me to watch you guys finish off or should I go get the camera?" He said defiantly and Soul's eyes widened. Kid only smirked amusedly and stood up, causing Black Star to look down and once again, blush drastically." Put that away!" He exclaimed accusingly and Kid only walked forward, giving the younger teen a better view of his member.

" Why? Didn't you want a peek?"

" What the fuck!? I did _not_ want a peek!" Black Star stepped back and was about to leave when the front door was slammed shut." Kid!?"

" You won't have to worry about watching us 'finish up'. We could use a bit of excitement tonight. Right Soul?" The weapon just laid on the ground on propped arms.

" Sure, but don't be too rough. He needs to at least be able to walk by tomorrow." He responded and Black Star looked at them both in confusion.

" Wh-What are guys talking about?"

" I'm sure he can last at least three rounds."

" Meh... He's not like me though. He could be a virgin for all we know." Black Star finally caught on and leaned against the door.

" No way in hell... Stay away from me!"

" But you're already here." Kid said after finishing his conversation with Soul." Besides, you must a bit uncomfortable 'down there' right?" He brushed his hand between the male's legs and felt shiver.

" What a-are you... st-stop..."

" I can't wait to see what kind of noises you'll make." Kid whispered in the flustered teen's ear and before Black Star could react, he shoved the other meister into the living room. Black Star fell on the floor next to Soul and panicked.

" H-Hey! Soul, help me!" Instead of his friend helping out as he thought he would, Soul only moved over and wrap his arms around the teen's shoulders from behind.

" Kid, what do you think?" He asked and once again, Black Star was confused out of his mind.

" Wha..?"

" ... I top, you're bottom." Kid responded while getting on the floor as well in front of the shaking teen.

" Figured." Soul said with a sigh and turned Black Star's head so their lips connected. He ignored the terrified sound his friend made and only deepened the kiss. He and Kid are not stupid. They knew that all three of them have attractions for each other so Black Star is just going to have to deal with 'opening up' to them. Their friend may be conflicted at first to have to act out his feelings but he'll eventually get used to it. Soul had went through the same phase when Kid attacked him in the school bathroom a month ago.

As the two boys were occupied with each other's lips, Kid pulled off Black Star's scarf and tugged at the shirt.

" Take this off would you?" Kid said and Black Star finally managed to pull away.

" N-no way..."

" Fine. You'll just have a small gap in your allowance then." The shinigami then ripped the shirt off, mildly shocking Soul and fully shocking the owner of the shirt.

" What the hell!?"

" I know right? That is seriously one hell of a pack you got there." Soul said despite Black Star's outburst. Both males examined the younger teen's toned torso and Kid smirked.

" I may have underestimated him. I'm impressed."

" Stop looking!"

" Hm? But I thought you liked attention?" Soul asked near the teen's ear. He felt his friend's face heat and moved a hand up to glide over the taut muscles. A slight shiver occurred from his touches and Soul leaned more against his back." Right Ba-Star?" He added, using his friend's nick-name to receive a shiver and darkened blush.

" Sure b-but I... didn't expect th-this kind..." Kid leaned in as well and captured his lips, wanting to taste the bluenette himself now. He forced his tongue in and pressed their lips more when a shaky moan erupted. He swallowed the moan while dipping his appendage at sensitive spots to keep the boy vocal. As he tainted the teen's mouth, Soul bit down hard on the nape of Black Star's neck, silently appreciating Kid muffling the shocked yell. The scythe dipped his hands in the meister's shorts and felt the teen shake against him.

Kid moved away, panting for air and watched as Black Star desperately tried to do the same. He smirked and caught Soul's hand fondling between the boy's pants, now figuring out why Black Star was having a hard time regaining his breath. The broad chest heaved as he fought to keep his voice low from the slender hand slowly fondling with his hardening hot flesh.

The couple were inwardly amused and also growing hard themselves from the way Black Star shook and made choked sounds. Kid slipped off the assassin's shorts and boxers to see what their friend had been hiding for years. He licked his lips to see Soul's hand working a large and wet cock in full view. Soul also looked down and nearly drooled to see such a big member in his hand. Black Star had shivered when cool air immediately hit the rest of his bare body but clenched his fists on the ground as Soul grasped his sensitive meat firmly.

" S-Soul... wait..."

" Wait for what?" Soul taunted while slightly grinding against the moaning teen. Kid leaned down and pinched a pink nipple to thoroughly erect it. Black Star once again, shuddered greatly and unconsciously spread his legs more. The other meister took this opportunity to sit in between the muscled legs and grind every few moments to increase the meister's pleasure while sucking hard on a nub. Their actions heightened Black Star's sense of pleasure in a great amount, almost to the point where he was moaning loudly and he gripped the sleeves of Kid's shirt more.

" Soul, why don't you turn him around. I'm guessing you're quite as eager as I am." Kid said while tugging the nub between his teeth, producing another hesitant sound.

" Definately." Soul responded and moved from behind the heaving teen in front of him. Without a warning, Soul turned his friend around and pushed him into Kid's waiting arms. Black Star made a questioning sound when Kid adjusted him so he was sitting in the older male's lap. Eyelids quickly block blue eyes from view when a large cock glided between tan ass cheeks. Kid lowly groaned when his member was moistened by the wetness produced from the fellow meister's winking hole.

" Soul." He breathed and the said weapon immediately caught on. He kneeled above Black Star's lap and pressed their lips together once again to distract him. As Soul managed to get Black Star to respond to the kiss and Kid's teasing touches, he hovered over the meister's cock and slowly lowered himself. Their tongues twisted wetly against each other and explored each other's mouths. The Bluenette's breath hitched when his member was suddenly engulfed in a tight heat and turned his head for air.

" O-Oh god... Hah..."

" If you're already moaning like this, I'd like to imagine how you'd be when we actually start." Kid whispered in the moaning boy's ear. Soul breathed out in relief when he had managed to fully seat himself and pecked Black Star's lips again when he noticed him shivering slightly.

" Don't worry. We're not going to do anything you want to do."

" But th-this..."

" Except this, yes." Soul then tested a movement, grinding slightly resulting in Black Star to sharply gasp and thrust up in response." Ngh! Y-Yup, he's ready." Kid had also felt Black Star grind against his own membrane and decided that it was his turn to come in.

" Not quite. This will probably take a moment." Soul had decided to reconnected his and Black Star's lips, moving them sensually and surprisingly, the blue-haired male responded eagerly. Both teens moaned through the wet make-out and Black Star barely had time to register that something was starting to fill him. He wanted to pull away but Soul kept their tongues busy so he had to endure the pain. Kid heard the pained sounds and leaned forward to suckle on the tanned male's earlobe, wanting to hear pleased sounds instead.

The shinigami was panting slightly while tightening his hold around the other meister's waist as he continued to force his pulsing cock inside. Soul muffled Black Star's momentary groans from the foreign feeling in his lower abdomen and nibbled on the assassin's bottom pink lip. The scythe did not mind the muscular arms wrapping around his torso and brought his own hands up on the teen's shoulder so they were closer. Black Star finally felt at ease when Kid had stopped his forceful movements and all three were panting while Kid had a hard time trying to contain himself.

" Ready?" He whispered in Black Star's ear inwardly chuckled when his response was the fast shaking of the teen's head.

" He's ready." Soul said before rising and slamming his hips down, causing Black Star to yelp in surprise." I won't be able to do all the work myself you know." He added while arching against the meister. Black Star groaned and hesitantly moved his hips up, feeling himself push deeper into Soul's passage and Kid's slick member glide out.

" You guys... are both weird..." He managed to gasp and bit his bottom lip when Soul slammed down and Kid thrusted upwards.

" But you're enjoying this, right?"

" N-Not- Ugh..! I'm not..."

" I beg to differ."

Black Star thrust his hips up without knowing and caught his breath in his throat when Kid pushed up just as fast. Soul moaned slightly and spread his thighs more to feel Black Star's large member penetrate him deeper. The assassin's hands clutched onto the porcelain skin as he vertically fucked his best friend. As he gained pleasure in thrusting into Soul to hear more of the wet sounds, Kid happened to brush against a spot that made him twitch and almost yell out. Almost.

" Wha... What was that?" He panted as he continued to guide Soul on his lap. Kid smirked on the nape of his neck and thrust up again, feeling the pleasant shake once again.

" That's just a spot to make you scream even louder. Nothing unusual." Black Star flushed and began to feel himself responding to Kid's thrusting that hit his prostate over and over. His knees spread and the hot jolts of pleasure swimming into his groin made him give particular hard thrusts into Soul, who would grind down in response. The meister's own moaning was starting to mingle with his friends' and he slightly arched against Kid's chest.

" Oh fuck..." He muttered while secretly enjoying being caught between the two males. His hips felt pleasantly constricted due to being stuck between thrusting up into Soul's scorching hot hole and moving down own Kid's slick and fulfilling cock. The slender hands on his shoulder shifted once more as Soul found himself bouncing uncontrollably on his lap and the arms around his waist tightened, a sign that Kid was completely lost in pleasure.

" Ah! Ah! Ah..!" Black Sar growled lowly as he tried to make Soul scream even louder. His hands moved to occupy a more firm grip and Soul tilted his head back in response. Kid forced him back down, creating a different side of pleasure for him. Blue eyebrows furrowed and Black Star found himself getting lost in their lustful movements. Their sweaty bodies rubbed in a burning but tingling friction against each other with the room becoming more hot than it should be.

" A-Agh... Oh, Soul... Kid..." The said male thrust up sharply at the spine-tingling moan and Black Star took a sharp breath. His hips had jolted up as well and Soul quickly rested his head on the nape of Black Star's neck and whimpered. Another sharp thrust against his prostate made him arch beautifully against glistening abs.

" Fuck! St-Star..!"

" Ngh... I'm... Oh..." The weapon bounced back down on the slick, heated cock equally sliding in and out and he grasped his own member. His hand pumped his wet penis and heated knots twisted and turned in his stomach.

" Ah..! Ah... Damn..." His moans increased in volume and before he could feel the familiar sensation of his end nearing, Kid suddenly stopped.

" Ha... Why did you..?" Black Star breathed, stopping as well and Soul opened his eyes that been mysteriously closed the whole time.

" Guys..?" He questioned and Kid shifted a little, his blank expression not changing.

" On the ground. Now." He stated and Soul sighed but Black Star looked completely confused.

" Wh-Why?" He asked and Soul shook his head and before Black Star had time to do anything, Soul leaned back quick and all three males went down on the ground. Black Star placed both elbows on either side of Soul's head to stop himself from falling completely and realized that they were in a different position. Soul lifted and spread his legs while holding onto Black Star biceps, making the assassin flush at the willing position.

" Well? Go on." Soul muttered and Black Star thrusted back in the tight passage fast. The scythe's moan created a fuel for the two meisters and Kid shoved into Black Star just as fast, smirking when Black Star shook under him. They were back in a heated frenzy, getting the other boy to scream louder as their dirty mission.

The only sounds filling the large room was their loud moaning and the squelching sounds of their fucking. Pre-cum dripped lazily to the floor, much slower than the sticky gliding of large members filling up a smaller ass-hole.

Black Star could feel Soul's ring of muscles suck his member in and he clenched his teeth, quickening his fast pace. Soul bent his back in a perfect 'u' and dug his nails into his friend's hard muscles.

" Ah! Yes! Black Star..!"

" Ngh... Soul-ah!" Kid held the tan waist and began thrusting almost violently against the fellow meister's prostate. His black bangs were plastered on his sweaty forehead but his main focus was getting Black Star to scream. He rolled his hips in a grinding sensation, letting long pools of heat swell in his stomach with each motion and he closed his eyes tight to savor the way his friend's velvety walls squeeze his long cock. Black Star yelled in pleasure, pushing back against the grounding and thrust hard into Soul, who spread his legs more while opening his mouth to let out another pleased sound.

" Aaah!~ Ah! Agn! I-I'm..!"

" Kid, please..!"

" F-Fuck... Ngh!"

Kid slammed his hardest into Black Star, who yelled loudly while trying to push his pulsing member as deep as he could inside of a screaming Soul. Their wet moans wavered across the room and pools of seeds left the red-tip cocks. Soul was the first to produce a gurgled sound of pleasure when hot liquid shot deep inside his contracting hole. Saliva dripped out the corner of his mouth as Black Star continued to thrust uncontrollably against his prostate. Black Star was as weak as him, tremulously trying to stay up as Kid poured his thick load inside of his squeezing anus. His toes curled as Kid thrust hard and short in his star-seeing spot, and his eyes rolled up in complete euphoria.

After a long series of grinds and small spurts of seeds, the three males panted harshly and hot breaths came out in puffs against sweaty skin. Black Star had already collapsed on Soul and was having a hard time trying to find strength in his shaky arms. Kid finally pulled out of Black Star, his eyes narrowing when a long and thick trail of semen followed the tip of his member to the over-loaded, puckered entrance.

" Damn. We made quite a mess." He muttered to himself, his glazed eyes glancing at the small spots of white substances spread everywhere. Soul heard and rolled his eyes before using what strength he had yet to slide up on his elbows.

" Have fun cleaning it. I'm too worn out." The weapon threaded his hand in Black Star's hair and he tousled it." Come on Star. Up you go..." The assassin groaned but complied, finding it difficult to remember how to use his legs properly. After minutes had passed, the three males were finally up and clothed.

" Meh. We'll shower in the morning." Soul said while rubbing the back of his head. Kid smirked.

" You're usually against sleeping with cum all over you." The other teen blushed but rolled his eyes.

" I'm just tired. Are you coming or what?"

" Fine, fine."

" You too Black Star." The Bluenette pointed at the door.

" But... Home... Tsubaki..."

" She's with Maka and everyone else. I doubt she'll even notice you were gone." Soul grabbed the reluctant meister's hand and guided him down the hall, following Kid. Black Star glanced back before sighing, knowing that he probably would not have been able to get far at this point.

Once they entered the bedroom, Kid sat down on one end of the bed while Soul brought Black Star on the other side.

" Here. You're in the middle." The blue-haired teen wanted to deny it but was pushed in anyways. He flushed when Kid smirked at him and was suddenly pulled under the covers next to the shinigami.

" Don't be shy. We don't bite." He murmured while nibbling on the tan earlobe. Black Star's blush became more vivid and he looked out the corner of his eye, trying not to focus on the tickling sensation.

" I find that hard to believe."

Soul got in lastly and turned off the lamp, the room falling dark except for the large window that provided the snickering moon's light. Kid rested Black Star's head on his chest while Soul cuddled the assassin's side.

" Goodnight guys."

" Goodnight."

Black Star felt the couple cuddle him closer and he blushed while sighing.

" ... 'Night."

* * *

**Whaddya think? Should there be a sequel about their fun time in the morning? I'm thinkin' syrup on a chest, 'milk' drinking, and double penetration. Anywho, favorite and review if you wanna see more of my fucked-up works.^^**


	2. TUH 2

**Rating: M**

**Warning: Yaoi, swearing, loads of smut, dirty use of condiments...**

**Author's Notes: Due to popular demand(And my sick urge to write more dirty fantasies), I present to you people another juicy threesome between the three Soul Eater boys. Let's just say they are gonna have the best buffet know to Soul Eater yaoi history.*wink* *wink***

**Enjoy!^^**

* * *

Black Star slowly blinked awake with a small groan. His blurry vision cleared however his memories of last night did not and his face was red within a heart beat. He could feel the dry cum on his stomach(Soul's) and in his anus and inner thighs(Kid's). He mentally admitted that he had the best night ever but with his lower abdomen aching in pain due to the rough fucking, he seriously started reconsidering this. His ocean blue eyes drifted over to his left to see Kid not on his side. The smell of breakfast immediately tells him where the fellow meister is and he heard a content sigh on his right. Soul was no doubt, still sleeping next to him.

Black Star sat up very slowly due to his dull pain and to make sure he did not wake up his friend. A small smile stretched on his lips when he watched Soul peacefully sleep with balled fists near his face. No wonder Kid was so attracted to the white-haired male. He never thought of hisself and Soul dating since he was secretly terrified of ruining their relationship as best friends. Then Kid came along and those two were dating within a couple days. It is as though Kid just loves to take risks.

And now here he is sitting in their bed, covered in their cum. This is not the kind of 'hanging out' he imagined but that does not mean he did not fully enjoy fucking Soul and being fucked by Kid. Okay, he did not get to top the both of them but at least he was the reason why the couple was screaming.

Now gazing at the window, the meister slid to the edge of the bed, his feet touching the ground, and slipped off his shirt. He was not stupid enough to go back home looking thoroughly dissheveled because Tsubaki is a very observant person. He could use the shower adjoined to the master bedroom but that would require him to either wake up Soul or go downstairs for Kid to borrow a towel, wash cloth, and most likely clean clothing.

If he were to go downstairs for Kid, he would most definitely be shoved onto the counter with his pants yanked down and fucked by the horny shinigami. Yeah, no. If he were to wake up Soul, the weapon would probably complain about being woken up, tell him where everything is, and then proceed to give him a world-ending blowjob. Black Star wanted to avoid both scenarios but due to his pants tightening at the dirty thoughts, he figure he could get away with not having his hurting ass plowed at eight in the morning.

"Soul... wake up..." Soul woke up from the gentle shaking of his shoulder and looked up with squinty eyes.

"Mm... Kid. You're looking like Black Star lately..." He slurred and Black Star laughed softly.

"It is me." Soul blinked his eyes in a distant manner before flushing slightly.

"Oh... Good morning then." He sat up while rubbing his eyes and Black Star looked back out the window.

"Would you, by any chance, know where the towels are?"

"Showering?"

"Yeah." Soul got off the bed at once and took a hold of the tan boy's wrist, causing Black Star look back at him with a questioning look.

"I need to get your seeds off as well. We'll shower together." Black Star had no time to protest when he was guided into the joint bathroom and Soul reached into a black cabinet to fetch out two white towels. Once he put them down on the marble counter, the scythe set on getting the shower on. "Strip." He simply told Black Star while bending down to turn on the faucets.

The meister frowned a little at the order but complied. He was not fond of being told what to do only he let it slide. Mainly because he was too busy enjoying his perfect view of Soul bending in front of him, giving him a clear sight of the round yet perk bottom.

"Do you think Kid will have extra clothes?" He said to stop his erection from growing harder than it already was. Soul stood back up and unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"Well, you're shorter than him but not by much so he should." He summarized before shrugging the article off his shoulders and stepped out of his pants. "Don't expect much though. He's not the type of guy to cover up his intimate guests very well."

"Hn." Just as long as he gets a least a shirt, underwear and pants, Black Star is perfectly fine with that rule. Just don't expect the defiant assassin to only wear an apron or a long shirt. That's girly, and he does not do girly.

"Well, in you go." Soul said as he had already stepped inside the tub. Black Star followed the suit before closing the glass door behind him.

"Did Kid..?'

"Yeah. He's always up and about at this time. I'm guessing he's making breakfast." The meister raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know all these things?" Soul picked up a sponge and a bottle of soap.

"You must be forgetting that me and Kid are quite active in our *ahem* lives. It's mostly here so it's kind of a familiar routine for us." Black Star thought about this statement and looked down with an uneasy look.

"Oh... Soul?"

"Yeah?" The said male cocked his head when he noticed the uncomfortable expression. "What's wrong?" He pressed while setting down the items.

"Last night when we, you know... Are we..? O-Or was it just..." Soul had to think about what Black Star was trying to get at from the many pauses and he finally put two and two together. With a smile, the weapon wrapped his arms around the other teen's torso, who looked down in confusion.

"Doing it with other people instead of our partner is uncool. There's no way we'd let anyone else in on our relationship unless there is a reason."

"S-So..." Soul rolled his eyes and leaned his head up.

"Yes Black Star, we're a couple. All three of us. And yes, it's going to work." He added when the teen was about to say something else. Still seeing the unsure look, he leaned up and pecked his friend's lips. Before he could move his head back, Black Star held the back of his head to pull him in a longer kiss. Both gave pleased sounds and Soul tilted his head more to deepen the kiss. After tasting each other as much as they could before running out of air, Soul leaned his head back and vaguely felt something hard press against his inner thigh. With no doubt about what it could be, he slowly moved downwards while slightly cloudy blue eyes watch him in confusion.

"What are you-? Soul!"

"Yes?" The white haired student innocently asked while kneeling in front of him. His face just so happened to allign with Black Star's crotch and he smirked. "Is something wrong?" The blue haired teen blushed and glanced at the glass door.

"You can't... Kid will..."

"Shush. Let me handle this."

"Soul."

"Shh." Soul stuck out his pink tongue and let it swirl around the tip of Black Star's hardening cock. The Bluenette groaned and settled on threading his hand into the wet, white hair. His breathing quickened when his member was developed into Soul's hot mouth and his panting altered.

"Ngh... Oh..."

With another suck, Soul took in more of his friend and grabbed the base of Black Star's cock. His smooth hand worked the hard member as he bobbed his head. Red eyes looked up at Black Star's flustered face and he inwardly smirked before picking up his speed. The meister moaned and forced himself not to jerk his hips forward but Soul was doing a job job of keeping his waist in place with one hand.

However, the pleasure was unbearable and the teasing grazes of Soul's sharp teeth made his jerking more uncontrollable.

"S-Soooul..."

Said teen removed his hand and sucked faster while taking in the whole length. He continued to make quick glances up at the moaning male as he occasionally swallowed while deep-throating him. Black Star arched his back slightly and pushed on Soul's head more. The weapon stopped his sucking when he caught the hint and let Black Star thrust into his mouth. It was hesitant at first but his lust took over in a matter of seconds and he was constantly hitting the back of Soul's throat. His sounds steadily grew louder as he shoved his cock in faster in the hot cavern.

"Ngh... Ah..! Hah..." Soul forced himself not to choke as he held onto the jerking tan hips. He could tell his friend was close since the thrusting became more unpronounceable and the tip of the member was beginning to taste sweeter.

"S-Soul.. Agn.. I'm..." Soul dipped his tongue into the slit of Black Star's penis, immediately making the male cum hard inside his throat. He had to swallow every single drop and made sure to suck the meister's softening member clean. He looked up with half-lidded red eyes and blue eyes looked back at his. Soul then moved his head back and gave one last cat-lick on the tip before standing back up.

"Better?" He purred while nuzzling his friend's neck. Black Star held Soul's waist and gave a content sigh.

"Better."

* * *

After ten minutes of freshening up, Soul and Black Star came downstairs to see Kid just finishing a set of bacon.

"Took you guys long enough." He said as a way of greeting and Soul walked over with a roll of his eyes.

"Sorry for not waking up at an inhumane time." He said while pecking the shinigami's lips. Before he was about to go to the dining table, Kid stared over at Black Star with an expecting look.

"You too." This made the assassin flush.

"U-Um... I'm not exactly..."

"Come on Black Star. It's just a kiss~" Soul teased while leaning against a counter.

"Shut up. Anyways, I should get going so-"

"And skip out on eating?" Kid asked blankly.

"Well, obviously I will when I get home so-"

"Just stay and eat. It won't take long." Soul interrupted while dragging his friend into the kitchen. Black Star wanted to leave since the front door was so close but the couple had dragged him from his goal and into the dining room.

"You guys, I shouldn't..."

"You should. There's no point in leaving if you brought yourself here." Soul said as he slid a full plate in front of the meister.

"You jumped me!" Kid smirked as he came in as well and captured Black Star's lips.

"Mm, you did interrupt us from a private moment." He said as he pulled away and sat next to him. "I forgot, we still need to punish you for that."

"W-Wasn't last night punishment enough?" Black Star asked with an embarrassed blush and Kid took a bite of his egg.

"You can't enjoy a punishment, which you were clearly showing last night."

"... No I wasn't." Soul leaned closer.

"So the times you were moaning our names... It was out of pain then?"

"Well it hurt my manly pride. Kid just hurt my ass."

"You're welcome." The shinigami responded. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Wow, you are just in the _deepest_ state of denial right now."

"Hey, if you had just let me leave, I wouldn't have to be dealing with the crap right now. I mean, sure I get horny just from looking at you guys every now and then during school but it's not like I _wanted_ to get raped. Well, last night was pretty awesome even if Kid practically destroyed my shirt so I couldn't really call it rape but it was very much against my will," Soul and Kid continue to stare at Black Star, "I would have most likely just jacked off but then Kid has to say all those dirty things and throw me on the ground just to do me. And then when it was actually going to be a threesome I might as well should have just turned into Soul and have a nosebleed, 'cause a threesome! And I was the center of attention for it! Who could pass up on an opportunity like that?" Black Star finally looks at them, who were very much paying attention with wide eyes before Soul laughed out of nerve mostly.

"So... you're saying you did enjoy it?"

"Meh, I guess. It was still against my will but I managed to put that behind." Kid smirked.

"So you don't mind doing something like that again with us?" Despite his blush, Black Star grinned.

"Well, if you actually ask for my consent, then hell yeah." It was Soul's turn to smirk.

"And, you'd do it any time we wanted to?"

"If my schedule isn't full."

"Today is Saturday." Kid pointed out while pushing his plate forward. Black Star notices this action but only shrugged.

"Yeah, I know. Not much to do but train today."

"You don't only have to train today." Soul hinted standing up while heading to the kitchen. Black Star now raised an eyebrow.

"I know. I just have to figure it out."

"What if we already have something in mind?" Kid said while edging closer to the fellow meister. This made the younger male blink before paling.

"Oh no... no way, I-I'm busy today!"

"But you said you were only training." Soul called out from the kitchen. This made Kid smirk and Black Star's flustered look to heighten.

"W-Well, training takes most of the day... so I should... get going..." Before Black Star could actually escape the couple, Kid leaned against him while biting his ear.

"Had fun upstairs earlier?" The shinigami whispered huskily, causing the other teen to shiver, "I think you enjoyed yourself... screaming so loud..."

"I-I wasn't..."

"I'm not so sure about that." A hand had 'accidentally' slipped in the assassin's lap and he found himself having a hard time containing his sounds. Soul happened to walk in with items just as Kid connected their lips and placed them on the table.

"Is this all?" Kid slipped his tongue into the moaning meister's mouth while glancing at the table.

"Mhm."

Black Star looked as well and was thoroughly confused to see condiments on the table. Were they going to eat more? He could have sworn that Kid outdid himself on making breakfast. Using all of his strength, which is surprising since he is the one with the most power, Black Star pulled away to breathe and moved his head back. His chest heaved and was unaware of Kid eyeing him hungrily while Soul was opening the condiments since his eyes were closed. However, his eye-lids flew open when Kid began tugging at his pants but could not exactly move to stop the act.

"W-Wait! I'm not staying for this!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm- wah!" Kid managed to get the younger teen's pants off, and even luckier, his underwear and Black Star quickly closed his bare legs. This made the shinigami huff while Soul walked over.

"Honestly, to think that you were so open yesterday-"

"I was stripped unwillingly." Black Star argued and Kid chose to ignore that matter. Instead, he felt slender hands slide down the front of his dress shirt and unbutton the remaining buttons.

"I'm too horny at this point to care whether he was open or not." Soul said shortly to end their discussion and slid his hands down Kid's taut stomach from behind. The shinigami shivered at the slightest when Soul's hands moved down so the hem of his pants and his fingers tips dipped in teasingly, "Hurry up and strip or _you_ won't be the one able to walk for the rest of the day."

Kid smirked at the empty threat since he knew that the only dominate side the weapon possessed was throwing him on the ground and riding on top but did not hesitate to comply.

"Can I leave you guys to yourselves?" Black Star asked numbly, not surprised when both Kid's and Soul's 'no' synchronized. Soul eyed his best friend before raising an eyebrow.

"Take off your shirt." Black Star sputtered.

"Wh-What!?"

"Take it off." Soul repeated while unbuttoning his own, "Or Kid and I will help you do it. Remember, you still have to pay off the other one." The reluctant meister so desperately wanted to leave and let his mind wander off to any possible exits in the manor and it was as though Kid had read his mind:

"I locked all the doors."

"...I hate you guys..." He muttered in defeat while nervously pulling at the hem of his shirt.

* * *

**I'm sorry, but this chapter would have been WAY too long for my liking so I'll have to cut it short. Meanwhile, enjoy this lovely little teaser. Favorite, follow, comment, and I'll see you in the very delicious last chapter.**


End file.
